


For You

by badluckvixen13 (alteringviews)



Series: 1 Million for Black Hermione [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alteringviews/pseuds/badluckvixen13
Summary: Hermione would never leave him, but she couldn't allow him to leave her either.





	

_ Petrificus Totalus! _

He froze there, looking down the great height wishing that she’d only been a second later and he would have just been frozen and falling. He should have run faster, should have snuck away quieter. He thought that Ron would keep her occupied to hash out whatever they could be, but apparently not. 

Hermione Granger had, once again, saved the Boy Who Lived Twice… This time from himself.  She sucked in a breath and transfigured a gate over the opening and moved to stand between him and the balcony before undoing the stunning. 

Harry didn’t sit up, just remained prone on the ground, letting his body relax as his eyes burned with tears.  _ Thwarted _ …

He’d been through hell since being brought back into the wizarding world…  Had his hope revived and dashed and dashed again… 

And now, here he was again…. 

_ Thwarted _ from one last escape.

“‘Mione…” he breathed. “Please.”

“No,” Hermione said. “We… we didn’t survive all this time for you to just throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower!”

Harry sat up, “The… wizarding world doesn’t need me anymore.”

Hermione frowned and he looked up, “I’ve… I’ve done it, completed my destiny…”

Hermione kneeled beside him as his shoulder shook, “I… I don’t have anything else to keep me… to...live for.”

Hermione cupped his face and turned him to look at her as he cried. His once brilliant green eyes, once hopeful like spring, seemed so dark now looking up at her, so tired. She knew she wasn’t exactly put together either. Her usually glowing brown skin seemed flat beneath the layer of grime and stone dust, her brown eyes dim with exhaustion… Hell, even her usually wild curls seemed flat with the year on the run, the torture, the suffering.

Yes… she was tired too. 

Yes… she understood how tired Harry truly was, but that didn’t mean she’d given up and damn it… 

They hadn’t worked this hard, fought this much for Voldemort to get anything he wanted even in death.

“Yourself, Harry,” Hermione said. “For what you need and want. That’s what you live for.”

“B-But…” 

“No one else,” Hermione said, soothing him pulling him close. “For once, think of yourself--”

“Hermione… I… I… I don’t know how.”

She swallowed, stroking his hair as he cried silent and tired into her shoulder. She didn’t smell like shea or cocoa butter… not even coconut oil now, but war and ash and blood… She smelled like he felt on the inside all torn up and singed…

_ Broken. _

“Harry,” she said. “Do you trust me?”

He nodded, “Always… always.”

She stood and helped him up before guiding him down the stairs, drawing him away from the height he’d been prepared to jump from to the ground. She took his hand and led him through the grounds and towards the Apparation point in Hogsmeade. She apparated them to the Forest of Dean and from her bag, set up a tent. She removed this wand from his hand and bade him sit down. They weren’t too far from a village and they could always Apparate if they needed anything. She set up a silencing barrier and set about conjuring food and blankets out of her bag. 

“Eat.”

Hermione told him and he obeyed slowly. 

“The war is over. Voldemort is dead. It’s time we all find something to live for,” she said. “Not to survive for or hold on for…. To live Harry.”

“I… I wanted to be an Auror… but I just… I just can’t fight anymore.”

She nodded, glad that he’d come to that decision on his own rather than her having to tell him that an Auror probably wasn’t the best career choice given everything he’d been through. 

“You … like flying.”

“No more fame.”

Hermione nodded, “You could… you could live with me and Viktor.”

Harry looked at her strangely, “You… and Viktor?”

Hermione nodded, “I sent word to him when the war was over… told him where to find us. He should be here soon.”

“I...thought you and Ron... “

She snorted, “We would have never made it, Harry… it was someone else’s dream-- not mine.”

“G-Ginny…”

“Do you really love her?”

“I… Don’t…. Know,” he squirmed shaking his head and thinking of the girl. The infatuation had worn off, maybe he’d loved her as an ideal, a way to have a family for once in his life…

But then there was the was she looked at Blaise. The way they looked at each other across the table.

“I’m going to Bulgaria,” Hermione said. “Away from London. Away from the limelight, away from here and the Ministry trying to sort itself out for a while. No more living for the wizarding world, Harry…”

‘I… I don’t want to live,” Harry said, holding his head. “I’m... I’m so tired, ‘Mione. I just… I want to be happy… to… to live… I…”

He flinched at the flutter of the tent opening. Hermione smiled seeing Viktor coming in. He was taller than Harry remembered, or maybe Harry just felt so short. He paused briefly to look at the two of them before moving to kiss Hermione firmly and take a seat. 

“Hello Harry,” he said gently. “Hermione have told me… a lot, but… wish to hear what you want.”

“Quiet,” Harry said. “I want… I want peace.”

Stability, love… for god’s sake, he wanted love and care beyond all things. He wanted to be safe and to feel safe. Viktor looked at Hermione who stood.

“I’m not going to leave you, Harry,” she said firmly. 

Harry looked up at her miserably as she took his hands. No, Hermione with her bushy hair, glowing brown skin, and heart… no, she would never leave him behind. She never had, just as she promised.

“Viktor… he came up with an idea, maybe once you hear it you’ll be willing to give it a shot?”

Harry swallowed, “Do you trust him?”

“With my heart,” she answered easily. Harry let out a breath and nodded, knowing that beyond anything else, Hermione’s heart was what she guarded most fiercely… If Hermione… brave, brave, Hermione could trust Viktor, he could trust him with everything he was.

“I’ll… I’ll try… for you.”

“Ne,”Viktor cut in. “For you.”

She arrived at their small house in Vratsa and set her paperwork down, her briefcase aside. It has been almost a year since the fall of Voldemort. No one knew what had happened to Hermione and Harry in the immediate aftermath, only that they’d resurfaced days later arms around each other’s shoulders and that there had been a certain kind of light in their eyes-- relief and happiness. 

They announce that they’d be working for the International Wizarding Alliance to help run Britain until the investigation could be finished. Ron had been… well furious seeing what seemed to be his greatest insecurity in his face. Molly hadn’t been much better but Harry had only smiled.

“Ginny loves Blaise and it would be cruel to keep her from him.”

The girl had flushed and that had been the end of that smoke and mirrors arrangement. Ron still wasn’t talking to either of them, but given Harry’s current predicament, that was probably for the best.

“Da, Harry….” Viktor panted, his head tilted back against the couch. “Perfect.”

“Rough day?” Hermione asked moving to walk around the couch, noticing that the radio wasn’t even on. They had a muggle television that Harry liked to use to watch cartoons when they were off or when the day had been a little uncomfortable. More often than not, he liked to be like this-- blindfolded, ears covered, arms bound, cock hard and leaking despite the chastity device with Viktor’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and squirming as he fucked his own mouth with it. If Hermione had arrived first, he would have been in the same position tonguing her wet and pliant until she climbed into his lap, pulled off his earmuffs and blindfold to watch him fall apart.

“Went to England,” Viktor said. “For IQL and IWA, saw Weasley.”

Hermione nodded, watching for a while longer before she tugged off his blindfold to look into his dazed green eyes. He used to hesitate, but now he only moaned at seeing her watching him pleasure Viktor. He couldn’t hear anything Viktor said, but that was the point. No demands on his psyche other than this very simple task. It helped with his anxiety, his sense of well-being too.

Viktor’s original plan had simply been to help Harry face his demons. Counseling, meditation, the same things that had eased Hermione’s anxieties--but it hadn’t been enough. A wizard psychologist, a squib who’d found her way back into the wizarding world told them that Harry’s anxieties came from being over-burdened, being forced to take care of a full house as well as himself from such a young age, the years of physical and emotional abuse he’d endured, being the Boy Who Lived then the Chosen One… It was almost too much and had caused Harry’s suicide attempt. 

“You think...we should what?” Hermione asked holding Harry’s hand as he leaned into her, seeking comfort. Viktor’s arm was around her shoulder. 

“I think he should try some form of power exchange, willing power exchange. It doesn’t necessarily have to be with either of you, but it should be with someone you trust, Harry. Just until you feel that making certain decisions is no longer so much of a burden for you.”

Harry swallowed as she pulled out a book, “Read it. Think about it. To my understanding, Mr. Krum has some experience in the matter.”

Viktor had flushed and scowled as Hermione looked at him, “Viktor?”

“Helped with… Quidditch stress after was attached,” he said. “Needed control… sometimes wanted none other than to just say no.”

It seemed that Hermione always needed control and Harry needed to relinquish it completely. It had been a simple start, telling Harry what to wear on any given day. Hermione just felt like she was just indulging her bossy side, telling Harry what to wear, where to sit, making him simply do things when she asked. There had been several hiccups especially when it became clear that their dynamic alone wouldn’t be enough. Viktor had stood between them to teach them both the nuances that would make it easier. Merlin had it flowed better from then on. When Harry had first draped himself over Hermione’s lap, he’d been terrified. Vernon used to beat him with a couple of canes, or whatever he had around. Used to hit him hard enough to bruise dark and angry, but never anywhere that someone could see. 

Harry trembled even as Viktor was there to talk him through the simple act of laying across her lap. It was never over Vernon’s lap that the man would hit him, but he wasn’t a stranger to what the position was for. 

It had taken months for Harry to relax across Hermione’s lap, months more for him to be comfortable with Viktor spanking him. Seeing him now, holding Viktor’s cock in his throat, his nose pressed against the bed of curls at the base of Viktor’s cock and breathing in deep, meditative breaths….seeing him relaxed and happy to just hold it there told her that they’d come so very far. She was glad that she’d worked out that charm to make the earmuffs only allow speech that was directed at Harry when they were worn. It had saved Harry from many sleepless nights hearing the wind outside of their bedroom or a creak in the floorboard.

“Ten minutes,” Viktor said. “No longer.”

Harry let out a low whimper, prompting Viktor to stroke his hair gently. 

“Shh, I have surprise. Be good, Harry.”

His eyes closed, relaxing at Viktor’s touch as he set the timer and Harry’s  world returned to just Viktor’s hot cock in his throat, the bite of the ropes on his wrists, the bonds on his cock, the sting from when Viktor had paddled him over lunch, the slick ache of his hole from Viktor fucking him when they got home, and silence. All he could do was feel, sinking his fears and doubts, his terror and everything unpleasant beneath the silence. He felt…

He felt safe so very…

Safe.

#  *****

He thought he maybe doze off since he woke up in their bed with Hermione’s arms around him, her head on his chest and Viktor behind him with a strong arm over the both of them. They’d cleaned him up in the bathtub, took off his earmuffs and gave him a massage it felt like. 

He shifted and immediately, Hermione’s eyes were open, alert looking at him, searching his face before relaxing and smiling gently. Her teeth brilliant and white in her kind, brown face.

“Hey there,” she greeted, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” Harry said quietly. “Hungry.”

“Come on,” Hermione said taking his hand and pulling him out of bed, her body practically glowing a warm golden brown in the early morning light she turned on as she led them both naked towards the kitchen. “Do you want to cook?”

Harry nodded and Hermione smiled, grabbing his apron and tying it around his waist before giving his arse a firm squeeze. He flushed and ducked his head as she gave him a teasing smirk.

“Yum,” she said and he smiled at her before grabbing a skillet. 

Hermione grabbed the throw from the couch, a deep red one that Blaise and Ginny had sent them from Italy. It looks wonderful against her brown skin and Viktor had loved the color. Harry just liked the way it felt and the note that came with it. It had been a letter of thanks from Ginny. While the Weasleys weren't quite over the change, Ginny had invited the three of them to the wedding and had never looked happier, even with her family refusing to come.

By the time he was halfway finished with the rather customary early morning/late night dish, Viktor came down the stairs. Half aroused, naked and scratching his scalp. 

“Is early,” Viktor said coming to kiss Harry gently and round the bar to kiss Hermione as well. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Harry woke up,” Hermione said, he stilled. “No nightmares, he was just awake.”

“Are okay?” Viktor asked looking over at him. 

Harry flushed and nodded. He hadn’t had a nightmare in a whole week. That was progress that no one could deny, truly.

“I’m okay, Viktor. Really.”

Hermione hummed, “So, what crazy dish are you trying tonight?”

Harry chuckled, “Nothing crazy. Just hash.”

“American?”

“Of a sort,” he said and turned. He moved to serve their plates, filling the first one before moving to second and flinched at them eyeing him. He let go of the spatula then and took a shuddering breath as Viktor came around and dropped a kiss on his head. 

“Good boy, go sit.”

Harry took the plate he’d made, a fork and walked to sit beside Hermione. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

“Good,” she said. “We didn’t even have to say anything.”

“You looked at me, I could feel it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “Progress is progress, Harry.”

He nodded as Viktor came to sit with them. Hermione filled him in on her day, mentioning that Rita Skeeter was back in business and pestering her for clearance to come and interview him. 

“Still pushy?” Harry asked. 

“The woman can’t be anything but,” she said. “It’s a shame really, but honestly, it’s like they’re all salivating, chomping at the bit for something.”

“I… I agreed to come back and speak for the anniversary,” Harry said. 

Viktor and Hermione stopped eating, looking at him. She gave him a smile. It was the first independent decision he’d made since they’d started living together. It was the kind of progress that they couldn’t even have hoped for and apparently, it earned him enough time to finish dinner before they took him back to bed and took him apart, praising him, touching him…

Loving him. 

They lay awake as the sun rose over their little part of the Bulgarian countryside, warm and lazy much like Harry was feeling with Hermione stroking his side gently. 

“I’m proud of you, Harry.”

He smiled and bumped her noses, “Thank you… for...not leaving me. I know you… you could have cut loose at any time...  That you were… clearly planning on Viktor… and you.”

Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest, “I hadn’t ever planned on leaving you behind, Harry. You’re my best friend...I’ve… I’ve killed for you, fought for you.”

“Me?”

Hermione looked at him, “You think I did all that wand-slinging, running and starving for Witch Sue Mcgee?”

Harry winced and she leaned up on her elbow to look at him, “I petrified Neville, got petrified, turned into a cat, stayed up for nights on end reading through the Hogwartts library, broke several hundred school rules, hexed a girl…. You get where I’m going with this?”

Harry nodded, flushed and awed. 

“For you,” she said. “Because I love you, Harry.”

“Love… me?” he breathed. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it. They’d all said it at some point when it was clear that this wasn’t just going to be a temporary arrangement, but never had it had so much backing... Never had he felt it so deeply. He wondered if this was what he felt like when Lily had given her life for him, protecting him from Voldemort.

Hermione smiled,  “Always.”

 


End file.
